Cabin Fever
by The5000livi
Summary: Dib finds himself snowbound, in the company of two people that he never hoped to share a family vacation with. ZADAKR/ZimxDibxKeef
1. Two Weeks Away

A/N: Wow... it's been... a very long time since I posted anything here. DX I'm sorry.

Here's the first chapter of an RP between PAT THE KITSUNE and myself, to be updated as we go. :3

Hope you enjoy!

Dib: PAT THE KITSUNE

Zim: Me

* * *

><p>"<em>This is all your fault, you know."<em>

"_SILENCE! Z-Zim has done nothing t-to cause this horrible d-downpour of frozen i-ice water."_

"_Are you cold?"_

"_Guys, I don't think now is the best time to be arguing over whose fault it is that we're stuck in here. Looks like the weather's picking up outside and we won't be leaving this cabin anytime soon."_

_*Sigh* "I guess you're right. We should really be trying to figure a way out of here."_

* * *

><p>Dib watched from his bedroom window as gray storm clouds rolled their way in over the town, threatening to cover everything in their wake with the soon to be blizzard that visited their home town for a few days every winter. He was certain it would happen any day now as he sat huddled in a blanket on his bed, letting a breeze slip in through a crack in his window pane and embrace him in the icy chill that came long before the storm actually arrived. Closing his eyes, he savored the uncharacteristically peaceful night and wondered how this solitude would fare with him leaving for two weeks early the next morning.<p>

Turning away from his window, he glanced to his packed bags sitting across the room from him, propped against a wall. School had let out just a few days prior and he couldn't help but wonder what mischief his green nemesis might get up to in his absence. Seventeen years old now and a month to the day, Dib Membrane was just nearing the end of his junior year in high school. Soon enough he'd be a senior and expected to know exactly what he'd be doing next upon graduating from said educational establishment.

He sighed as he recalled the talk his father had had with him about it just a few days earlier. Membrane had insisted he start researching colleges to attend and had even proposed a family trip be taken to achieve said research. Truth be told though, Dib honestly had no idea what he wanted to do after high school. Six years of chasing after Zim had left him paranoid about the future and what would become of the Earth were he to ever end his attempts at exposing Zim as the alien monster he knew he was. Despite the years of failed plots and schemes, he still worried incessantly about the day Zim would eventually manage to actually pull off a SUCCESSFUL plot for world domination. The mere thought had him feeling sick to his stomach as he couldn't help but imagine the chaos that might ensue the second he left town.

Two full weeks away felt like a lifetime to him, but both Gaz and Membrane had gone to drastic measures to convince him otherwise. His father, the world-famous Professor Membrane, had even put a halt to his endlessly busy schedule, all for the sake of making this trip happen. It had been nearly ten years since the last time he'd taken his kids on an actual vacation, and he hoped with everything in him that this may be just the thing to break Dib of his insane obsessions with the paranormal. Gaz could care less about Dib's ranting about aliens and ghosts and other paranormal phenomena however. For once, they actually had a chance to spend some quality time alone with their dad, something they only got to do once a year for as long as she could remember. To say the very least, she wasn't about to let Dib ruin such a rare opportunity.

Groaning to himself as he instantly regretted agreeing to go through with this trip, Dib stood from his bed to head down into his living room. The clock in there struck 11:45 p. m. just as he reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in the entryway nearest to the front door. He couldn't sleep. Perhaps a late night stroll would put his mind more at ease about all this.

Grabbing his trench coat and house keys, he dropped the blanket he'd been huddled in to the floor and stepped out into the pitch black night. The only things he could see clearly were the plumes of white mist shooting out from within his mouth upon exhaling warm air into the icy cold atmosphere and a line of street lamps strung along the sidewalks, seemingly pointing in the direction of Zim's base. He wondered what the alien could be up to right now. Years of observing the other had taught him quite a lot about Irkens in general. For one, they didn't require sleep, though that didn't stop Zim from taking the occasional nap from time to time. Also, food was more a treat to them than anything else, their PAKs seeming equipped to provide them with all the nutritional intake they could ever need.

He shuddered at the memory of the time he'd attempted to steal away Zim's PAK. He'd been about twelve at the time, and it had nearly taken complete control over his body. Stepping away from his front door to approach the sidewalk at the end of his house's walkway, he then began heading in the direction of Zim's house subconsciously, his mind lost in a sea of thought, only brought back to reality by the flashing lights of one house's still-functional Christmas lights.

Looking about himself when he realized he'd let himself wander with no thought as to where he was actually going, he all too quickly came back to his senses upon realizing exactly where he was: the end of the cul-de-sac where Zim's house was situated. Glancing at the ugly decorations adorning the equally ugly-colored purple and green house that belonged to his nemesis, he couldn't help but shake his head at Zim's attempt to make his house appear "normal" during the holiday season. It was the same setup every year.

Noticing that the lights were still on inside the house, he then wandered over to the opening separating the fenced in area. No doubt Zim was in his underground lab at this point in time, leaving Gir to watch cartoons up in the living room. He glanced at the gnomes on Zim's lawn, "cleverly" disguised as elves currently. They turned their wide-eyed gaze on Dib and he panicked momentarily, uncertain as to whether they might open fire on him.

Turning away from the house when they didn't proceed to attack him in that moment, he then headed back in the direction of home, glancing back every few seconds until finally the other's house was out of sight from him.

* * *

><p>"Curses…" the Irken muttered, striking his fist against the image of some blueprints displayed on a monitor in front of him. "Minimoose, are you sure they are missing from the package?"<p>

The little robot replied with a muffled squeak, only the tips of its antlers visible over the lip of a box.

"Well, keep looking!" Zim snapped. "You're probably sitting on them." he growled, more to himself now than anybody else.

"…Nyeh…" the squeak was despondent this time.

Perhaps Gir could have eaten the parts he needed, but Gir had been locked upstairs to prevent such a circumstance. In any case, they were unaccounted for. The invader unclenched his fist and rubbed it down his forehead. The Caroler-Deterring Laser would not function without its two specified adaptor plugs. He could not afford the time it would take for a reorder of the parts he needed to arrive, and he had no Earth-monies to speak of, courtesy of a substantial, bathtub-sized amount of some revolting 'eggnog' substance belonging to Gir.

"Think, Minimoose! There must be an alternate solution..."

Although it was well after dark, the electric fence was down when Zim arrived at the Membrane household. He cast a furtive glance up at the window he knew to be Dib's before sprinting across the yard to take shelter against the building wall. From the times he'd been in here before, he had a fair knowledge of where the father's lab was located. The challenging part would be getting in and out without alerting anyone to his presence.

Lasering an opening into the locked kitchen window, Zim climbed through it cautiously, smothering a startled yelp when he very narrowly avoided tumbling into the sink before lowering himself to the floor. He stopped in the kitchen doorway, looking and listening for any activity. Several curious objects heaped together in a corner of the room caught his notice. He crept a little closer and took a whiff of them. They didn't seem hostile, or alive for that matter. When he shifted around to see them at a better angle, he realized they were bags of some sort. Were the humans going somewhere, perhaps far away? The Irken shrugged. He had priorities to attend to.

Half an hour of scavenging the laboratory brought Zim no closer to finding anything even sufficiently promising. He exited in low spirits, leaving an array of heavy, sharp, and high-voltage equipment hastily pushed back into place. Pausing at the top of the basement stairs, he then peered up towards the ceiling. The upper story was off-limits as it housed the rooms of the Dib, his sibling, and supposedly the professor. He didn't want to touch anything in the living room either. It would be best he left quickly at this point. Creeping to the front door, he quietly unlocked it and let himself out.

The vehicle that was parked out on the street then caught the invader's eye. He'd overlooked it before, hoping he could be in and out of the lab easily with what he needed…but although this contraption was primitive, it was probably a goldmine for parts. Approaching it tentatively and skirting around so it lay between himself and the house, he skimmed his hand over its surface. It seemed robust on first impression, but Zim knew better than to overestimate the strength of these things. The shell could be breached with a little force and firepower, though, given that he'd already come this far without being caught, it wouldn't hurt to be subtle. He felt along the interconnecting grooves that bridged the segments of casing together, stopping to hover thoughtfully over one of the semi-opaque orange things on the rear of the structure. There was no better place to start. The Irken worked two claws into the grooves on either side of it and gave a firm tug. There was a little bit of give. Discreetly scanning the surrounding houses, he then extended two mechanical legs and pushed them into the narrow openings until the entire section popped loose.

The several wires he found behind the casing were of only mild interest to him, but when he followed them to their source, his antennae perked excitedly under his coarse wig. A four-point adaptor plug! Victory!

Zim removed the piece from its wires, placing it safely inside his PAK before then moving around to the identical orange section on the adjacent corner of the car.

There was a faint smear of light in the east. The Irken moved more hastily this time. He had managed to pull three of the four wires out of the second plug when he stiffened at hearing a noise inside the Membrane household. Zim shoved the loose casing sections roughly back into place, wincing when the second produced a loud cracking noise. He pressed his back up against the car, chest heaving. The door to Dib's house unlatched.

Zim whipped under the car, his breathing strained as heavy boots thumped their way up the path. He heard the vehicle unlock before something thudded into it, causing the roof above him to shudder unpleasantly. He pressed himself completely flat to the road, a chill from it seeping up through his uniform and reining in his attention for a split second. The Irken started slightly when the human began to hum something, and as the boots moved back toward the house, Zim saw a flash of white that he knew belonged to the coat of Professor Membrane.

The front door shut and he sighed out, shakily.

Rolling out from underneath the car, the invader was about to break cover and head for his base when the door reopened a second time. Looking around him for a place to hide, Zim realized the rear segment of the car had been left open. He leaped inside, tucking himself into the far corner behind a bulky object which he hoped would be enough to conceal him from sight.

Upon noticing that the bulky item looked and smelled exactly like one of the bag-things he'd seen inside the house, Zim frowned.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to warm up the car while you and your brother collect the rest of the bags…Where is he, anyway?"<p>

At 5:45 a.m., Gaz struggled out of the living room, a faded, worn, and dusty bag drooping close to the floor beside her. Given how heavy it was, she could only suspect that Dib had packed it, probably full of his 'case files' or some other spooky junk. Just this once, she had reason not to complain. At least he'd agreed to come – it wasn't 'family time' to her father unless they were all there. Reaching the car, she swung the bag into the boot, where it caused the suitcase already inside to knock back against the far wall. She could have sworn she heard a stifled noise –something akin to a grunt - but it was too brief to discern, and given how anxious she was to get on the road, it didn't seem worth her bother.

Walking back into the house, she then shouted up the stairs to her brother. "DIB! Get down here now and take the last bag!" she demanded, annoyed that he was taking so long upstairs.

Exiting the bathroom upstairs, Dib groaned at hearing his sister's shout. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he responded back in a less than enthusiastic voice, his eyelids drooping slightly as he'd barely gotten any sleep at all last night after returning home from his 'midnight stroll.'

Making his way down the stairs to where the last and final piece of luggage sat waiting for him, he then stopped when a cold draft caught his attention, sending a small chill up his spine momentarily. Peeking his head into the kitchen where he could have sworn he felt the breeze coming from, he noticed the all too evident hole gaping back at him from the kitchen window situated just above the sink.

"What the-?"

He stepped into the room to have a look around, certain that hadn't been there the night before. Had they been robbed last night when he was sleeping or out on his walk? Stepping into the living room, he then had a look around there as well, as though in search of anything that may be missing. How could anybody have gotten past their security system though?

Running to the front door, he looked to see that the security system was still down. Perhaps HE had forgotten to turn it back on after returning home from his walk last night! Could it even be possible that somebody was still inside the house, just waiting for them to leave?

"Hey, Gaz, I think our house may have been broken into last night." he said before shifting his eyes from one side to the other, looking for anything that may be out of place or moved. There weren't too many places a person could necessarily hide in their house, but still, the mere thought had the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention, as though straining to pick up on any small sound or movement from the background.

Gaz eyed him very suspiciously for a few seconds. Casting a sharp glare around at the room they were in currently, she then pushed Dib aside to move upstairs, shoulders tightened and fists clenched. In less than a minute, she was back down again. Irritated now, as well as impatient, she grabbed Dib roughly by the arm and jerked him in the direction of the front door.

"Everything's fine. No one's there. Just come on, you've held us up long enough already!" she growled. She didn't have time to be scouring the entire house for what was most likely a figment of Dib's paranoia.

"But, Gaz-" he began to say before falling silent upon receiving a rather icy glare from his younger sister. Glancing about the house one last time, he then sighed out heavily, knowing he couldn't risk ruining this trip for Gaz when it'd been so long since the last time they got to take a real vacation with their dad. "...I guess you're right. Maybe I am just being paranoid about things." he said despite the still rather prominent sinking feeling he felt sitting within the pit of his gut. Of course, his fears of what Gaz may do to him were he to ruin this trip far surpassed any paranoia he had about any intruders possibly being within the house.

"I'll bring the last bag out to the car now. Go ahead and wait outside with Dad." he said before returning back to where he'd left the last piece of luggage. Lifting it with ease, he then made sure to turn back on the security system before casting one last glance back at their house. Everything else seemed secure enough as he headed down the walkway and chucked the final bag into the trunk before closing it. Yet another grunt was vocalized but became muffled and lost with the closing of the trunk door.


	2. Baggage

A/N: Here's chapter two. Many thanks to all of you who have taken an interest in this story so far! :,D

Hope you enjoy!

Dib: PAT THE KITSUNE

Zim: Me

* * *

><p>Gaz was strapped into the front passenger seat by the time Dib entered the car, and it was only when Membrane pulled out into the road and they turned the street corner that she visibly relaxed.<p>

They rode in silence for the first hour, the sky growing lighter as dawn broke on their right side. Shops, then houses, thinned out before disappearing altogether as they reached the edge of the city where tough winter grasses and shrubs dominated the foot of the hills. Even this short stretch out of the confines of the town, there was a noticeable change. It wasn't just that the sky was a slightly less dirty color; though, there was that. It was comforting. Even Gaz and Dad seemed at ease, the girl's head propped in one hand as she looked vacantly out the window and a relaxed slant to their father's shoulders as he drove.

It wasn't until they were well into the ascent that it became apparent something was not quite right. An odd scratch and thumping sound was filtering into the car, beginning quietly in intervals at first, then growing more regular until everyone in the car was acutely aware of it. Membrane slowed down a little.

"It sounds like something's gone wrong with the car."

Gaz gave a dry smile. "Probably one of Dib's experiments escaped from his bag." she commented, though she meant it as more a joke than anything else.

"There's no need to make such accusations, Gaz! However, this may need to be investigated if it continues."

Gaz grit her teeth at those words. "I'm sure it's nothing, Dad." she wasn't keen on pulling over so early in the trip.

Continuing to drive about another half mile down the road, Membrane couldn't help but frown when he felt the car give another jerk and shudder, the scratching noise only growing louder the further they went until finally the spaced intervals of sound had become a steady orchestra of crescendos and decrescendos.

"Hmmm...That's definitely not nothing. I'm sorry, kids, but I'm afraid we'll have to pull over just as soon as we've reached the next town over. Can't continue driving with the car in such poor shape. Not to worry though! I'm certain whatever this is can be fixed in no time so we can be back on our way again shortly." he tried to reassure his kids that it was nothing that would deter them from continuing their vacation.

Leaning up against the side of the car door, Dib couldn't help but sigh to himself, more concerned that this little detour might prolong the trip a day or more longer than it was already scheduled to be. Glancing out the window, he then noted how the clouds seemed to stretch all the way back home, the sun just barely reflecting through their gray veil. To him, it seemed they were heading in the direction those clouds had just come from. Chancing a glance back in front of them, he then couldn't help but notice the lack of blue sky, most everywhere overcast, save for a few pockets where the sun just barely managed to peek through. He wondered if things would be like this for the entire trip, having never quite come out this far before.

The next town didn't come into sight for another hour, during which everyone's nerves were rubbed raw by the regular cacophony of rattles, scrapes, and thuds. The atmosphere in the car was strained, a grim silence between the three broken only by Membrane's occasional comments of, "Not far now, kids," and the scratch of Gaz's nails against the inside vinyl of the passenger door. The landscape outside lost its original splendor and grew monotonous and indistinct, with each new hill rolling toward them only serving to coincide with a louder round of protests from the car.

They saw only one other vehicle, which appeared in the rear view mirror shortly after they passed a signpost indicating the town to be less than ten miles away. It was of little concern to them though right up until it started to push close behind, as if to urge them along faster. Driving slowly due to the damage to the car and the treachery of the terrain here, Membrane simply muttered under his breath. The driver veered to the side a little, found himself unable to pass them by on the narrow road, and honked loudly.

Unintentionally cursing out loud when the car behind them honked, Membrane glanced at the vehicle tailing them before speeding up just a bit more, frustration clouding his better judgment now.

Sitting up in his seat slightly when he felt the car accelerating, much to the car's dismay, Dib watched as the road outside sped towards them at a less than pleasant velocity, tension hanging heavy in the air. He noticed the car behind them speed up to match their own speed before honking yet again. "Dad, maybe we should pull over." he said when he saw Membrane's grip on the steering wheel tightening.

Upon seeing a 5-mile marker for the town, the professor shook his head slightly and pumped the accelerator even more. "Nearly there, kids," he wheezed out, but they could barely hear him over the hideous throes of the car.

The driver behind them honked one final time.

"Have it your way, then!" Membrane shouted, causing both Dib and Gaz to start, his hands now suffocating the steering wheel. He hit the indicator switch and began to slow the car down.

_SCREEE-_

The noise and the staggering impact that followed rendered all the car's earlier protests obsolete.

It also drowned out a muffled cry from the boot.

Shooting an arm out horizontally when he felt the car jerk forward as a result of the collision, Membrane braced himself against the steering wheel accordingly so as to act as an anchor for his kids, Gaz thankfully catching herself against her father's arm before shooting back into her seat, shaken but unharmed. Unfortunately for Dib, he wasn't quite so lucky, the sudden shock jerking him from his seat and causing him to hit his head hard against the ceiling of the car.

"Are you kids okay?!" Membrane asked just as soon as they had slowed to a complete stop, glancing first at Gaz and then Dib in the back seat.

Groaning as he sat up in his seat, Dib winced before bringing a hand up to hold the place where he'd hit his head, the first waves of a headache setting in. "I-I think so." he said before glancing out the back window at the totaled car behind them. "Can't say the same for our car though...or the car behind us." he said before going to double over in his seat, his head pounding but thankfully not cut open or bleeding anywhere.

Gaz unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the slightly damaged passenger door, woozy after the impact but still acutely irritated. She placed a hand against the doorframe and squinted toward the back. "Dad…The other driver is getting out." she said when she saw the silhouette of a man pushing open his own damaged door to step outside into the mostly isolated outside world.

Membrane sighed, unbuckling his own straps. "Stay with the car, kids. I'll go and talk to him."

"If you say so..."

The driver was standing by the warped and busted front end of his vehicle, casting a vacant eye over the damage. His dazed expression changed to anger as the professor approached. "Just what do you think you're doing, stopping without brake lights or indicators?!"

Membrane seethed. "I gave you fair warning that I was going to pull over! It seems more likely that you failed to look for yourself, especially given your attitude on the road just now!"

Gaz listened to them from her seat, one eyebrow raised. "He should've just let me deal with that goon," she remarked quietly to Dib.

It was several minutes later that the loud voices ceased and Membrane stalked back towards the car. Arguing seemed to have expended the brunt of his anger, but there was still a definite furrow to his forehead as he propped an arm against the side of the car and looked inside. "Kids, I'm afraid we're going to have to wait here for a tow truck. We may not make our scheduled vacation - yes, I know you're disappointed, Gaz - but I'm sure we can still pack some fun into this trip. We'll just have to make new arrangements. In the meantime, we may as well assess the damage and try to unload our bags."

Slouching in her seat with a disgruntled sigh, Gaz looked away at her father's words, trying to disguise her initial feeling of disappointment with a facade of general annoyance instead. Of course something like this just HAD happen during their family trip. That always seemed to be the case.

Sensing his sister's struggle to keep her usually well-masked emotions in check, Dib was the first to get out of the car and start unpacking the bags from the back of the trunk, a small head rush slowing him down momentarily but not enough to prevent him from the task at hand. He opened the trunk with a small pop of the lock and went to remove the bag closest to the front. It was only then that something seemed to catch his eye: A boot sticking out with a leg still well situated inside it.

"What in the-" he went to reach for it before giving it a small tug, jumping back slightly when it moved, a small, all too familiar groan accompanying that movement. "Oh, hell no…" he said before going to move over the largest bag in there, said piece of luggage having been thrown around in the collision and knocked against the far back corner of the car.

Very much to his dismay, Dib was then met with sight of his most hated enemy, sprawled across the floor of the trunk and obviously disoriented with a few dents adorning his once egg-shaped PAK. It suddenly made sense to him why the car had started acting up and how they'd gotten into this mess in the first place.

Glancing back at his father and sister still stationed at the front of the car, he then quickly went to grab the Irken's arm when he began to sit up and flipped him over so he was staring Dib straight in the face now, his all too unimpressed glare startling the alien at first glance.

"Zim…" he began in a voice just barely above a whisper. "I'll give you ten seconds to explain to me just what the HELL it is you're doing here." he said, his grip on the Irken only tightening more when the other attempted to pull back towards the very back of the trunk.

As much as he hated keeping quiet about his discovery of the alien inhabiting their car trunk, he knew his sister would kill him were she to find out Zim had been the cause of their initial car troubles, certain the blame would no doubt fall back on him as a result of his and Zim's constant bickering over the years. Not to mention, it may look bad to the other driver were they to see him dragging another body out of the trunk of their car.

Still in a daze, the disguised Irken, who was only a foot or two shorter than Dib now, tried to pull away again when he finally seemed to come to his senses more. Dib wouldn't have it though as he merely dug his nails more into the arm his hand had taken possession of.

Zim hissed at the rough treatment, then bared his teeth and growled hoarsely at the human, attempting once to kick at him before finding this to be almost as useless as pulling against the steely grip on his arm. He stared Dib unsteadily in the face. By Irk, he felt queasy. He shook his head briefly and drew his brows into a glare that more-or-less matched up to his rival's.

Ignoring Dib's initial question he spat a somewhat slurred retort, flexing his free claw threateningly."Release me, Dib-filth! I have something very important to attend to, and I don't have time for-"

A movement in his visual periphery had him rapidly shifting his gaze to glimpse a second, unidentified human some way behind Dib. The ugly figure had its back to them and was skulking around by some wreck of a machine, which when he ignored several conspicuous mutations to its front end, closely resembled the one he was currently trapped in the back of. The glimpsed environment beyond was horribly blanched and sparse, and he didn't recognize it one bit.

Zim paled, shooting a look back up at Dib before wriggling in his spot in an attempt to see around him and register more of their surroundings. His eyes grew wide before he turned a furious snarl on the human.

"What is this?!" he harshly dug the claws of his free hand into the wrist that was holding him captive. "This is not the city! Where have you transported us to, you repulsive and underhanded Earth-weevil?!"

It suitably failed to occur to him exactly whose fault it was that he'd ended up here in the first place.

Wincing slightly when Zim clawed at his wrist like a scared and trapped kitten, Dib almost immediately went to grab his other hand, forcing the alien down onto his back and leaning himself over him so he wouldn't be able to resist any longer. The Irken stared up at him wide-eyed now, his view of the outside world completely eclipsed by the human holding him down and towering over him.

"Are you insane, Zim! Keep making such a racket and somebody will hear you!" he said in a hushed whisper before peeking back around the car to make sure both his dad and sister were where he had left them.

Returning his gaze back to the secured extraterrestrial a moment or so later, he then breathed out a heavy sigh before scowling at the Irken once more. "So are you going to explain to me just exactly what the hell it was you were doing in our car trunk? Or am I just going to have to tie you up and keep you hidden in my bag for the rest of our family vacation?" he said with a glance to his own bag, which he was certain the other could fit in were he to remove everything else from it.

The Irken didn't answer, rather clamping his mouth shut and looking away with a pout on his face, much like that of a child.

Rolling his eyes at the other's reaction, Dib then released one of the Irken's wrists so he could pull his bag over towards him and begin removing some of what he had packed. "You'll have to stay hidden and quiet until we reach somewhere remote. Then you can call Gir or whoever to come and pick you up." he said as he tossed his clothes into the trunk, figuring he could just buy some new ones later if he needed to.

No longer really paying much attention to the alien in question as he continued to rummage about in his bag, Dib barely had time to react when he felt the other's free hand colliding against his face in the form of a fist now before the alien then began struggling again and attempting to pull free. He grabbed the alien's free hand once more, the Irken letting out yet another high-pitched shriek of "Release Zim this instant!" before flailing about relentlessly.

Certain somebody would hear Zim if he didn't find a way to shut him up quickly, Dib, on impulse more than anything else, then did the only thing he could think of to do in that moment to hush the little green menace: He locked lips with him.

Covering the Irken's mouth with his own, Dib squeezed his eyes tightly shut before praying to God that this would work, noting to himself all the while the shape and feel of Zim's lips, thin but surprisingly welcoming at the same time. Feeling the other calm slightly beneath him, he then peeked a single eye open before realizing exactly what it was he was doing to the other and pulling away with a gag, his face burning with embarrassment and heart pounding with excitement despite all his racing mind's rationalizations for it.

"I-I told you to pipe down already. O-Or would you rather I got my sister to deal with you instead?" he broke the silence once things had suddenly become uncomfortably muted, the entire world seeming to have slowed down and stopped in that moment as he glanced back at the now shell-shocked Zim.

* * *

><p>To Guest: Thanks very much for the review! We're glad you're liking it so far. ^^<br>This was our first time writing and editing together, so I'm glad the style works for you too :3

Anyways, hope you enjoy this one!


End file.
